Kill Me Now
by India Weasley Took
Summary: FINISHED James and Lily are married happily with one baby named Harry. But their fate awaits them, and it starts with an affair...and ends very differently then what we were led to beleive...VERY differently...
1. Chapter 1

**Kill Me Now**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**India Kieser**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my sixth full story, not counting song fics of course. I'm juggling this, my crossover, and my Ron and Shanon 4, so please be patient. I'm really hoping it'll turn out good. Thanks so much for choosing to read it!

* * *

Lily turned the key and pushed the door to her house open with her knee. Her hands were filled with grocery bags and she couldn't grasp the handle. She was having trouble when her husband, James Potter, came around with a baby in his arms, and pushed it open. 

Lily smiled.

"Thank you James." She said.

"No problem." He said. He pushed it open the rest of the way and went in after Lily.

Lily walked into the kitchen and set the grocery bags down, sighing and blowing hair out of her face.

"Everything's a mess in this house!" she said angrily, stuffing bread into the bread box. "I can't believe it."

"Ah it looks fine." James said, setting the little baby down in his cradle in the living room. "You do a wonderful job."

"But Sirius and his girlfriend are coming tonight! Don't you want it to look better?" Lily was exasperatingly stuffing groceries away. James glided over to where she was standing and planted a soft kiss on her neck. Lily smiled and turned around and kissed him. Even after Hogwarts, James had remained romantic and sweet. James smiled through the kiss. When he stopped, he turned around and started getting plates out.

"Better get ready!" he said grinning. Lily smiled.

"Yes."

She traced a circle with her hands around the cutting board on the counter, looking at James. He continued his work, but slowly stopped and looked at her.

"What is it?" he said.

"I'm not sure." She walked up and planted a kiss on his forehead. She had to stand on the tips of her toes, but James bent down a bit. He smiled.

"I love you precious." He said quietly. Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

A whine was heard from the living room....and then a cry.....then another. Until finally, baby Harry had began crying loudly. Lily sighed and let her head flop onto James's chest.

"Harry's crying." James said.

"I'll get him." Lily whispered. James nodded and let go.

Lily walked across the floor to the sitting room and lifted Harry from his cradle. She whispered words of comfort as she rocked him back and forth in her arms, shushing and cradling him. James smiled at his wife and his baby and then continued to prepare for Sirius and his girlfriend.

* * *

Lily fiddled with the earring on her ear lobe, trying to fit it in the hole annoyingly. She groaned as it slipped through again. James came through from the bathroom, straightening a shirt. He looked at Lily and smiled. 

"You look nice." Lily turned around and smiled.

"Do I?" she asked.

"Yes, those are you nicest earrings. Very chic."

Lily laughed and turned back to the mirror. She finally got the other one in, just as the doorbell rang. James pulled his cuffs down.

"I'll get it." He said, walking out the bedroom door. "It's probably Sirius and Mary."

Lily nodded at him and he left, going downstairs to answer the door. She waited till he was gone, then she got up and surveyed herself in the mirror. She turned slowly. She wanted to look perfect. Her dress was long and flowing and the earrings dangled from her ears. She sighed, patted her dress down, and walked downstairs.

Sirius was in the doorway with Mary, his current girlfriend. She slowed down and looked at him. He was tall and strong, handsome, perfect. Lily cleared her throat and smiled at Sirius. He grinned.

"Lily."

"Sirius."

She floated down the stairs and hugged him lightly. Sirius stepped back and looked at her.

"Beautiful!" he said, smiling at James. James grinned.

"Let's go into the sitting room then for some drinks!" Mary and Sirius smiled and began to walk to the back of the house, where Harry could be heard crooning away in his cradle. The four of them laughed. Lily stayed behind and locked the door when she felt a firm hand on her back. She turned. Sirius.

"Sirius, no........"

"You look gorgeous." Lily pulled away from his touch. She looked at his feet.

"Thank you."

"You did it for me, didn't you?"

Lily glared at him.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said angrily. She walked past him briskly, but as she walked past she felt his hand trail her ass.

"Sirius." She said sternly, not turning around. He pretended not to hear. He walked right past her into the sitting room.

Mary and James were already there, observing Harry adoringly.

"You're baby is too sweet!" Mary said, stroking Harry's head. Lily smiled.

"Thank you. He loves attention." Lily crossed over and kneeled down in front of Harry, and stroked his perfectly smooth forehead. At this, Sirius felt a pang in his heart. But it was gone in a second, and he too kneeled down and grinned at his godson.

"He's a good boy!" he said. James smiled at him.

"Ah you're lucky to have Sirius for a godfather!" James said to his son, patting his hair down. Everyone laughed and then got up to sit on the couches.

"Drinks anyone?" James said, clapping his hands. Sirius and Mary both asked for wine, and Lily wanted a scotch. James proceeded into the kitchen. Lily smiled and struck up a conversation.

"How has your work with the ministry been Sirius?"

"Oh fine fine." He leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "In fact that's how I met Mary here." He indicated towards her, and she smiled warmly.

"I guess you could say it was love at first sight." Sirius continued, staring at Lily. She looked at him. "We're very happy together. She moved in with me you know."

_You're mocking me...........you stupid bastard........._

"That's lovely!" Lily faked a smile, and Mary grinned.

"Yes, you were very lucky to know Sirius in school Lily!" Mary said. Lily tried to return it, but felt her chest swelling.

_I'm going to........._

"Yes, and I was lucky to know Lily." Sirius looked at her intently. Lily looked back at him.

"Were you?" she said, smiling coldly.

"Yes." He said, speaking more slowly. "Very lucky..........Lily flower."

Lily glared and was about to stand up to leave when James walked in.

"Drinks!" he said cheerfully. Lily was still glaring at Sirius, but James didn't notice. He handed Sirius his drink, and Sirius smiled at Lily as she received hers.

"Cheers." He said, tipping his drink to her. Lily did not return the gesture. But she felt her chest thumping, her heart burning............for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kill Me Now Chapter 2**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**India Kieser**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Second chapter. I have this story planned out pretty well, so it shouldn't be hard to write it. I just hope to get lots of reviews. R and R please!

* * *

James and Lily lay in bed, asleep. Now and then, James would turn over and mumble something random is his sleep. Lily slept silently. 

Suddenly, a cry was heard from Harry's bedroom. It was soft, and then grew louder. Lily slowly opened her eyes, and blinked. James began to wake up as well. He groaned and sat up.

"I'll get him." He mumbled, as Harry's cries became louder.

"No." Lily said, stepping out of bed into her slippers. "I will." She yawned and put on a bathrobe, as James happily fell back underneath the covers.

Lily trudged across the hall to Harry's bedroom. She leaned on the door and looked at his crib. A light outside on the street was making a green eerie glow on his crib. Lily shivered and scooted over to take him out. A mobile above it turned slowly, and little Harry tried to grab it as she lifted him up.

"Oh!" Lily took his hand away from it and lifted him into a cradling position in her arms. She rocked him back and forth slowly, whispering and singing softly. She walked over to the window and sat down on the love seat, looking outside.

_"Yes, and I was lucky to know Lily."_

Lily blinked. Sirius's words were still in her head. She tightened her arms around Harry a bit more.

_"Very lucky..........Lily flower."_

In exasperation, Lily got up and began pacing the room. She felt sweat on her forehead. Harry began to whine again, sensing his mother's anxiety. Lily looked down at her baby, James's baby, and felt guiltiness overwhelm her. She rocked him back and forth slowly.

She had been so young. And James so sure of himself, that she hadn't really thought about it. Marriage seemed so simple, and yet now she found herself trapped in it.

Lily brushed her tangled hair out of her face and sighed. Harry was finally asleep again, so she softly laid him back in his crib. She walked back to bed, still thinking of Sirius.

Marriage. What a silly thing to do.

* * *

"Mrs. Potter? Excuse me?" 

Lily blinked and looked up. James was smiling down at her. She looked around and remembered she was at work. She sighed and smiled at him.

"Hello!" she said. Harry was on James's back in a baby carrier, sleeping soundly. James handed her flowers. Lilies.

"They reminded me of you." He said, grinning. Lily smiled and got up to kiss him. He leaned forward before she could though and kissed her on the lips. Lily smiled and kissed him back. James began to get more involved when Lily pulled away and looked across the hall, where her boss was.

"Ooops!" James said grinning. Lily laughed.

"Tonight." She said. "Rain check."

James pointed at her as he left, blew a kiss, and was out the door in no time. Lily sighed and flopped back into her chair. She looked at the bouquet of lilies and smiled. James was so nice. And so reassuring. She leaned forward and began to write her articles for the paper again. She was about to begin dictating to the quill when her muggle phone rang.

The girl at the cubicle next to her jumped and gasped. Then she poked her head around.

"I swear, those things have got to go!" She said. "We should talk to the boss. I don't believe him when he says they're simpler to use."

"Oh but they are!" Lily said. The girl snorted and returned to her work, and Lily rolled her eyes grinning. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lily flower."

Lily felt a chill go down her spine and she sat up straight.

"Sirius?" she breathed. She heard him laugh.

"How did you get this number?" she asked angrily.

"I have sources." He said. "And I wanted to hear you."

Lily frowned, even though he wasn't there to see. They were both quiet for a bit.

"I was thinking of you last night." Sirius said suddenly. Lily gasped and clutched the phone.

"Why you......"

"You haven't hung up yet. You must like me a little more then you show." There was a drawl to his voice. Lily was fuming, but at the same time, her heart was beating and she was sweating.

"I........."

"Do you want to see me tonight?"

Lily was quiet. She opened her mouth but then closed it.

"I..." she thought for a moment. Then spoke: "Yes. I do."

She could almost hear his grin.

"Ok then. I know a restaurant in Diagon Alley. I'll come get you."

"But what about James?"

Sirius was silent.

"Make sure he isn't home at seven. And leave him a note saying you went out."

"O....okay." Lily said slowly.

"And Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Lily's heart thumped more and she sat up a little more. She felt herself growing excited and her hands could barely grip the phone.

"Lily, you're beautiful. I think you love me too." Sirius said in a seductive voice. Lily gulped hard and closed her eyes. She saw his face.

"Sirius, I need you." She whispered.

"Yes." He said softly. "I'll see you tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kill Me Now Chapter 3**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**India Kieser**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Onward. I hope you're enjoying it. Please review. This chapter is a bit short. Sorry about that.

* * *

James sat in the living room, flipping through a magazine. Lily was not home yet. It was nine o'clock. He checked his watch anxiously and looked at Harry in his cradle next to him, sucking on his toy.

"Oh no!" James leaned forward and took it out of his mouth. It was small enough for him to choke on. James stuck it in the pillow next to him and continued to read. Harry kept twitching anxiously, and James smiled at him. He looked at the clock. 9:10. It was getting too late.

Harry began grabbing for another toy. It was a little lightning bolt that made sounds when you pressed it. He swatted his arm, trying to grasp it. James smiled and handed it to him.

"You like this one don't you?" he said. Harry crooned and pressed the lightning bolt. It made lightning noises and a grin spread across his face.

James tried to smile back but his eyes felt heavy. Where was Lily? She had only left a note. James sighed and clutched his hand. All of a sudden, he heard the door open.

Lily came in grinning ear to ear. He dress was undone and her hair was messy and tangled. She felt her heart pounding, and her bosom asking for more. Yes Sirius was the one. How had she not seen that at Hogwarts? Maybe because he always ran off with a different girl........

Lily smiled at their Hogwarts memories. She sighed and touched her breasts. Sirius................

"Lily?"

Lily gasped. James. Oh no, this was all wrong with Sirius. She was married! Poor James...........but Sirius.............

"Lily is that you?"

Lily began to do up her dress immediately. She smoothed her hair out as best as she could but James came through the entrance way and looked at her.

"Lily where were you?" he said sternly.

Lily looked at him and quietly stepped in a little more.

"Out with friends." She said simply.

"What friends?" James asked angrily. "Who?"

"Just friends James! Why do you want to know?!?" Lily walked briskly past him to the stairs but James stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Who?" he asked again. His face was serious and his eyes were glaring straight at her. Lily swallowed and looked around, trying to think of something. She looked back at him and frowned.

"If you must know, it was Sirius." She said, flipping her hair behind her. James glared even more.

"And why wasn't I invited?" he said.

"Well, someone had to stay home with Harry!"

"But then why didn't you tell me?!?" James said loudly. He was growing angry. Lily jumped a bit at his volume. "What are you doing with him that you don't want me to know?? He's always giving you looks at our parties......"

"There's NOTHING between us!" Lily yelled back. She was scared to death, but tried not to show it. She snapped her arm out his grip and walked up the stairs, looking back at him once more, and then disappearing around the turn.

James sighed and Harry began crying loudly. James looked at him from the stairwell and smiled sadly. Harry gave a little cry.

"You can always tell when she's feeling bad." He said to Harry. Harry yawned loudly. James walked into the sitting room, picked up Harry, turned off the light, and carried him upstairs to his room to put him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kill Me Now Chapter 4**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**India Kieser**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, I am so happy that I got reviews! Yes yes yes! Pine corns to all of you! (that's a good thing). 

--**This chapter is just James's thoughts.--**

* * *

**Pia O'Leary**: I hope her feelings are a bit clearer now. Hahahah. I'm glad you like this story. You've been an awesome all around reviewer! 

**Mademoiselle nom de plume**: What do you know, that's French! I speak French! Thanks for reviewing! It's going to get even more different, so be prepared.

**padfootz-luvr**: Nice pen name! Anyway, I'm very very happy that you like it. It's about to get tricky. --shifts eyes-- Heheheheheh. Read on and review.

**Lozzie**: Haha, when I started reading your review I got scared, but I'm glad you like it so much! Please continue to review!

* * *

James sat in his room, looking in the mirror. His black hair was untidy, his eyes sagging. His glasses made him look old and his figure wasn't as good as it used to be. 

_Maybe this is why Lily likes Sirius so much......_

He touched his hair and tried to pat it down but it kept springing up. He sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. What had she seen in him? Now he seemed so plain and boring compared to Sirius. What had he to show against him? Sirius was strong and smooth. James's ladies man personality had seemed to fade after he had married Lily.

_What's the point of marrying then........._

James banged his head on the desk and looked up. He covered his eyes and turned away from the mirror to face his dresser. On the dresser was a picture of him, Lupin, Peter, Sirius, and Lily all together at graduation. Who knew then? No one. He looked at Lily, then at Sirius.

Feelings overwhelmed him. It was so obvious. They were together. They loved each other. James shook his head and clutched the sides of his head angrily. Why would Lily do that?? She was acting like a complete whore!

_No.....no......Lily is not like that._

He kept denying it. How long could he deny it though?

**It's coming......you'll know soon.....**

_No. Lily wouldn't do that._

**Oh stop pretending. You know very well.....**

_No. No I don't!_

But hard as he tried, he did know. He knew. He couldn't ignore it. He couldn't stop it. But he had to try. He had to stop her.

Downstairs, Harry began to cry, and Lily came through the door.

And an unbearable anger was burning deep in James's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kill Me Now Chapter 5**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**India Kieser**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews! Yay! R and R please, you're all awesome. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I apologize sincerely.

* * *

**In response to Pia's question: **Well, no Lily was kind of on and off guys at Hogwarts. But this will be explained later, although it will not be explained full out, so be aware and all ok? James proposed to her.

* * *

**Background music for this chapter: **"Once Upon a Time: The Battle of Life and Death" by Good Charlotte and "Take Me Under" by Three Days Grace.

* * *

_Some people have more trouble deciding than us..................._

"LILY YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"JAMES, WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BETWEEN US."

"How can I be so sure?!? You ALWAYS call him, you ALWAYS talk about him."

"James, if I wanted him, I'd have had him at Hogwarts!!"

James stared. Lily tried to stare back but couldn't.

"Fine." He mumbled. "Fine."

* * *

Lily sat the kitchen table, watching the television with anticipation. It was a muggle channel, but even muggles could not ignore the horror that had begun. Murders. Everywhere in London. And no one knew who the culprit was. 

At least, muggles didn't know. It was painfully obvious who it was to wizards. Lily froze at the thought of the name. Voldemort. What kind of a man would do this? It sent shivers down her spine to think of it. He could not be tracked. And the murders were frequent and on their friends and other wizards. She switched to a wizarding channel. At first, it showed an ad for a watering can. The ad repeated several times.

"Gladys Temporel." Lily said. The screen went gooey, shook violently, until a different program appeared. It was the news hour, and a picture of a hooded figure was in the corner of the screen. A wizard sat at a desk with a solemn look on his face.

"The Ministry cannot identify the man. He goes by a name, and has been referred to as 'The Dark Lord'. Until they can gather more information, the Ministry advises all to be very careful. These murders have been proven as against the Aurors and other Ministry workers. Stay inside your houses late at night and make sure you don't give away any information about yourself."

The news story changed and Lily let out a sigh. James was off work with the Ministry while he took care of Harry, but his work in the Ministry was against the Dark Lord. He was most likely on the list of people wanted by the death eaters.

Lily closed her eyes and tried to forget this. She suddenly felt very cold and vulnerable. She went into the sitting room and picked up Harry, holding him very close to her chest. She rocked him back and forth slowly, looking out the window, wishing James was home. Harry looked up at his mother, sucking on the lightning bolt toy.

* * *

"Ok sir. Yes. I will be in soon." 

James hung up the phone and looked at Lily. It was 5 in the afternoon, and a beautiful day. But dread hung over the Potter household. James slowly walked over to Lily, rubbing his eyes.

"Lily........"

Lily looked at him anxiously. She was feeding Harry milk out of a bottle and holding the bottle very tight.

"I have to go back to work. We have to work against the murders."

"NO JAMES!" Lily wanted to jump up, but Harry on her lap prevented her. "No please!"

"Lily I have to. People are in danger."

Lily looked down at Harry. Then she looked back at James.

"Be careful." She said. James nodded. But he did not smile. He took a breath and walked over to her.

"Lily, Sirius called for you." He said, looking down at her.

"Really? Why?" she tried to sound innocent but it was so hard. Lily occupied herself with Harry's feeding. But James leaned close to her.

"I know what's going on. Stop it." Lily felt his breath on her neck and she looked up, straight ahead, but not at him. She just felt herself sweat.

"I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HIM ANYMORE!" James yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Lily turned around and glared at James. Her eyes were flaring. "There's NOTHING between us! Why can't you believe me?!?"

James took a deep breath, like he wanted to say something. But he just turned away and walked out of the room.

"Stay away from him. I can't stand it. I can't think of him anymore. I love you Lily. Does that mean NOTHING to you?!?" Lily turned away and looked down at the couch. James punched it agitatedly.

"I'm going to work. I'll be back around ten." He said through gritted teeth.

James left swiftly through the front door, walking quickly and slamming the door. Lily sat for awhile after he had left. She sat with Harry for an hour or more, thinking. Now and then, Harry grew restless. Until, he fell asleep. Lily looked down at his precious eyes, closed dreamily, his soft snoring. She got up. She walked over to his cradle and set him inside. She looked at the clock. 7:30. She rushed to the phone.

"Sirius?"

"Lily flower."

"Can you come over tonight?"

"James....."

"He won't be home till ten. And.........and I need you."

Sirius went quiet on the other line.

"I'll be over soon." He said seductively.

Lily hung up and felt her palms begin to sweat. A shiver went down her spine and she closed her eyes, trying to hold back her excitement.

She raced upstairs and prepped the bed. She got into a loose nightgown, ready for him. In ten minutes, she was ready, and the doorbell rang.

She was downstairs in a minute, her heart pounding. She needed him so badly. She threw the door open. There he was. He was wearing a tight white shirt and pants, a jacket around his neck. He looked into her eyes, then ran forward, closing the door, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Lily moaned and kissed him back very hard. Sirius pulled away, grabbed her hand, and ran upstairs.

Both ran into the room at the same time. Lily jumped on the bed and Sirius closed the door. He looked at her, flames in his eyes, and took of his jacket and shirt. Lily looked him up and down, his perfect body capturing her completely. She swallowed.

"God Sirius......"

He fell on her and kissed her all over. Lily laughed. She smiled. She had never felt so happy. Never. His kisses and touch made her want to scream. She rolled further up on the bed, curling into a ball, then springing out. She touched his chest, massaging it slowly. Sirius grinded himself into her area and she groaned loudly.

He reached down and began to lift her nightgown off. But he looked at her first.

"Are you sure?" he said, sweaty already. She felt his anticipation through his pants. Lily gasped and nodded. And Sirius lifted it off, then her bra, then her underwear. Lily moaned and shivered with happiness at his touch. She pulled his pants down slowly, teasing him. Sirius crawled so that he was above her on his hands and knees. He lay on top of her slowly.........

* * *

James sat at work. It was 9:30. 

_I need to get home.........._

He yawned and folded up the folders on his desk. There were hundreds, all of them murders, hypothesizes, ideas, and conclusions. He got up and put on his jacket, then turned the lamp off and made his way out of the building.

He quietly slipped through the secret entrance into an alley. Once out, he ran onto the main part of the street and began walking briskly home. It was a cold October night and he pulled his coat closer to his neck, shivering.

It took him ten minutes to walk home, and when he got there, it took him some time to find the key. He looked through his pocket, searching, and finally found it. Fumbling with the lock, he fit the key and opened the door.

All the lights were on. James poked his head in.

"Hello?"

No answer. He walked into the living room and saw Harry by himself, his eyes red from crying so much, sucking on this thumb. James ran over and crouched down, stroking Harry's head slowly.

"Harry......"

There was a loud groan.

James looked up, his heart pounding. He heard a bump from upstairs in his room. James stood up abruptly, his chest beating and burning with fury. He walked out of the room and raced up the stairs. The noise was even louder upstairs. James could feel his eyes blurring and throat exploding from trying not to scream. He ran forward and kicked the door completely off its hinges. It banged to the ground, and there was Sirius, on Lily, bouncing up and down. He turned around and yelled. Lily screamed and tried to cover herself.

But James was burning with rage. His hands were clenched in fists and he ran forward and punched Sirius so hard that his nose was indented. James roared and picked him up above his head, and threw him outside of the room.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. "YOU..."

"James, wait NO!"

"THERE IS NO WAIT NOW YOU FUCKING BASTARD. COME HERE YOU STUPID IDIOT."

James yelled and kicked Sirius in the stomach, again and again, till he jumped on his head, thrusting all of his weight into his feet. Sirius roared with pain and crawled to the stairs.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" James yelled. He kicked Sirius again, then leaned down, spit in his face, and pushed him down the stairs. Sirius's head hit the railing several times, till he stopped at the bottom, bleeding and swaying. He got up and staggered to the door. He turned back.

"James........" he croaked. James glared.

"I said get OUT!" James yelled. Sirius felt himself being pulled. His head felt like an anchor. He fell out the door and closed it behind him, stumbling and coughing up blood.

James turned and went back to Lily, who was frantically trying to put on a nightgown, a look of terror on her face.

"James I........"

"No Lily. There is no 'you' anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kill Me Now Chapter 6**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**India Kieser**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've been really happy with this story so far. I'm really glad that I was able to get it down onto fanfiction. Please review as much as you can. Thank you.

* * *

Lily's eyes were wide and she was breathing hard. She looked at James with terror in her eyes. 

"Lily........you......WHORE!" James yelled. He ran at her and slapped her cheek forcefully. Lily screamed and fell back.

"JAMES STOP!" she yelled. "STOP! PLEASE!"

"LILY WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP??" James yelled so loudly that Lily felt her chest vibrate. "YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE WHORE CHILD!"

"James, how can you SAY that??" Lily tried to yell back but her voice was fading and getting quieter as she realized how furious James really was. His eyes were burning red and his nose flared. His hands were fists of rage, and everything around seemed to vibrate with anger.

"LILY, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" James screamed. "DID YOU THINK I'D CHASE AFTER YOU FOREVER?? JUST LIKE WHEN WE WERE AT HOGWARTS?? YOU WERE SO WRONG."

"No...no...James, I didn't think you'd do that........of course not..."

"ARE YOU BEGGING NOW??" James held his hand up to slap her, bt Lily screeched and held it back.

"NO JAMES, PLEASE."

"LOOK AT YOURSELF!!" he yelled. "LOOK!! YOU LOOK LIKE A SLUT!"

"Please....stop..."

"NO! YOU'VE GONE SO FAR THIS TIME, AND ALL THIS ANGER I'M LETTING OUT I'VE KEPT INSIDE TOO LONG."

"James, you won't even let me EXPLAIN!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN. I SAW IT ALL."

Lily huddled up against the backboard of the bed, shivering. James kicked the bed and Lily fell off. She got up quickly, gathering the sheets around her nightgown.

"James, you don't have the RIGHT to call me that!" she tried to be stronger, but James's anger was floating in the air.

"I DO!" he screamed. "AND LET ME TELL YOU WHY. BECAUSE AT HOGWARTS, YOU DID THE SAME THING! YOU WERE ALWAYS SLEEPING WITH EVERY GUY YOU COULD TOUCH."

"That's NOT TRUE..." Lily started, but James interrupted her.

"OH YES IT IS." He yelled. "EVEN IF A GUY BRUSHED YOU, YOU'D BE ALL OVER HIM. WHY DID I LOVE YOU??? WHY??"

James turned around and kept repeating it, throwing his hands in the air. He was more talking to himself. Lily slowly walked over to comfort him. James was muttering and mumbling.

"Why?? Why??" He turned around abruptly and grabbed Lily by the neck. Lily gasped and felt her throat tighten. She tried to breathe but couldn't. "WHY DID I MARRY YOU?? I LOVED YOU SO MUCH, BUT YOU NEVER SAW THAT."

Lily bit his hand and James let go with a scream. Lily was gasping for breath.

"DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME BACK??"

Lily tried to nod but it was too hard.

"NO??? THEN WHY DID YOU SAY YES WHEN I ASKED??"

Lily took a breath, clutching her throat.

"You almost KILLED ME!" she yelled with a strain to her voice.

"WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM?? YOU HAVE A SON AND A HUSBAND!!"

"I DIDN'T FORGET THAT JAMES POTTER."

"I SHOULD HOPE NOT. I WORKED FOR THIS."

Lily walked briskly up to him and punched him.

"Shut up. How dare you talk about YOU working. I worked too." Lily glared at him. James was staring at her, fury in his eyes. "I've done so much." She continued. "And you won't even let me tell my part of the story. You won't. You bastard. You abused me...."

She turned around and walked to the window. She looked out.

"Besides....." she said. "Sirius has given me more love then you ever have."

James looked at her abruptly. He felt his forehead sweating, his chest pulsing. His eyes were full of pain and hatred. They were icy cold and his hands began to shake. Lily frowned.

"It's true." She said sharply, glad she was getting to him. "You never have." Lily looked back out and was glad she was finally telling him off after waiting for so long. She turned back, but James was shaking violently while walking out of the room downstairs. Lily walked to the staircase and watched him bring Harry up, and set him in his crib. James was still shaking, and now his mouth hung open and he drooled as he set Harry down in the crib.

"James, you sick freak, what are you doing?"

James turned and pointed into the crib at Harry who began crying.

"That." He said. Lily frowned.

"What?"

"Our baby. This is what our 'love' made. Do you want our love to be dead? Because then he will be dead too."

"JAMES!" Lily tried to run over to the crib, but James stopped her. Harry cried more loudly, since Lily was scared again. James smiled, but it was malicious. Lily glared, but terror was in her eyes.

"James Potter, what are you........"

"TOO FAR THIS TIME LILY." James yelled. "TOO FAR."

"JAMES!" Lily dived for Harry and picked him out os his crib. She clutched him.

"STOP!" she yelled. "STOP YELLING!"

James whipped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at her.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH." He yelled. The smile spread across his face again. Lily's eyes grew wide.

"JAMES NOOOOOO..."

"Avada Kedavra."

A piercing scream erupted through the night, and a green light glowed on Harry's crib eerily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kill Me Now Chapter 7**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**India Kieser**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews! I know it got really different in that chapter. I want it like that. I like different stories, with different ideas. And this is definitely not your typical Lily James.

James crouched behind the bed, tears streaming down his face, clutching his knees to his chest. He was rocking back and forth and whimpering, whining, his heart beating faster and faster with each noise around him. Harry was laid on the ground by his crib, wailing and screaming next to his mother's dead body. James bit his hand, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Why? Why?" A siren sounded outside and James jumped to his feet and closed the curtains. No doubt people had heard the scream and the shouting. James yelled and ran out of the room, which carried the whiff of fried flesh.

He ran downstairs to the living room, where a warm fire was heating it. He roared and threw the newspaper in the fire.

"WHY DID I DO IT??" he screamed. He fell on the ground and felt the room spinning. They'd be coming. Coming to get him and to stop him. His breathing got faster as he realized he'd die just as she did when they found out. He gasped and sat up. No. He will not die like that. Not with everyone knowing what he did.

James got up and walked over to the fire. Who could help him? Immediately one name sprung to mind, but it sent shivers down his spine and he gurgled at the thought. But it was the only way out. The only way to save everyone from knowing. No one could know.

Sirius.

Sirius would guess. But how could he cover it up so that....

Brilliant. Sheer brilliance. James stood in front of the fire and smiled to himself for thinking of such a smart idea, but as he began to speak into the hearth, his heart froze. It would be painful and torturing to die that way. Could he take it?

"I can't live without her." James said. "But it will hurt..."

James shook the thought and said into the fire

"Let me speak to Lord Voldemort."

The flames licked the top of the fireplace, and turned different shades of blue, when suddenly, a hideous scarred face appeared in the fire. Lord Voldemort was looking right at James Potter.

"Who disturbs me?"

"Your dark lord...."

James bowed awkwardly and Voldemort sneered.

"What ails you friend?"

"I have committed a heinous crime that must be covered up in any way possible."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They were both silent. Voldemort was smiling horribly.

"And you want me to cover it up?"

"Yes."

"By?"

James was quiet. He swallowed hard, but oculd not bring himself to say it.

"By killing you and the boy?"

"How did you know about my son?"

"Oh, I know many things."

Suddenly, Voldemort's face disappeared from the fire, and James felt a wind on his back and the room grew cold.

"Many things." Said a voice from behind him. James whipped around.

"I hope this does it." Voldemort lifted his wand. James shut his eyes.

"Avada Kedevra."

A piercing scream erupted through the night that awakened all animals in terror. A laugh also echoed. And James Potter lay on the ground, still, motionless.

"You were on my list anyway...James Potter."

In one last swoop of his wand, Voldemort extracted a small silver ball from James's body, and James suddenly turned extremely pale and glossy eyed.

"Now the boy........"

Harry was still upstairs. Voldemort found him, and brought him the bathroom, crying his eyes out for his parents.

"Avada Kedavra."

There was no baby's scream. But there was a man's scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kill Me Now Chapter 8**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**India Kieser**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Please read the song at the end. Thank you._

* * *

Harry Potter did not die that night. Harry Potter lived. He was the boy who lived. And Lord Voldemort had vanished, quickly, abruptly, with no trace. The boy was found shortly after...with a long scar down his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt. He was the biggest hero of his time.

And what became of Lily and James?

Both were found dead in their house, Lily thrown over the crib, most likely trying to protect her baby.

But who had done it?

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was Lord Voldemort who had killed both of them. James Potter had been working for the ministry in a field to stop the Dark Lord, so it was obvious the Lord would try to stop him and his wife. A headline the next morning read "Dark Lord's Final Triumph" and went on to describe the Potter's house and how they were found.

"This was the work of the Dark Lord," read the article. "Officials have found proof in both victim's bodies. Both had the death curse put upon them, the Dark Lord's method of murdering. The Potters were found at three o'clock, Monday morning, on November 1st. And this was the Dark Lord's last attempt, for their son, Harry Potter, has not been killed by the Lord. He has somehow rejected it, and..."

The article went on and on about Harry Potter. And about the Dark Lord's reign ending.

No one even suspected James had killed Lily himself.

One man did. But Sirius Black was arrested recently after for murder and brought to Azkaban. But he knew. Sirius would always know that Voldemort had been help for a cover up. That James was to blame. But would Sirius ever tell anyone? Would he ever tell Harry?

No. He never did. Why ruin Harry even more? And the burden of carrying this knowledge, of what he had done, of what James had done, weighed Sirius down for the remaining years of his life, which were numbered.

Lily and James Potter died together that night. But how they died everyone assumed to soon. If they looked at the evidence, we'd see Lily had been killed long before James, proving their theory wrong.

But James would never kill Lily. They were so happy together! Weren't they?

--------------------------------------

_She's got her halo and wings  
Hidden under his eyes  
But she's an angel for sure  
She just can't stop telling lies  
But it's too late for his love  
Already caught in a trap  
His angel's kiss was a joke  
And she is not coming back  
  
Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me  
  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
  
Yeah she's got a criminal mind  
He's got a reason to pray  
His life is under the gun  
He's got to hold every day  
  
Now he just wants to wake up  
Yeah, just to prove it's a dream  
Cause she's an angel for sure  
But that remains to be seen  
  
Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me  
  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
  
Stupid on the streets of London  
James Dean in the rain  
Without her it's not the same  
The same, the same, but it's alright  
  
Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me  
  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Again and again_

_-"Under The Gun" The Killers_

---------------------------------------------

**The End**

* * *

One more bonus chapter is coming.


	9. Bonus Chapter

**Kill Me Now Author's Note and Foreshadows**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**India Kieser**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a bonus chapter.

I used foreshadowing a lot in this story, of course, because it's a nice touch and interesting when you know what's going to happen. This is a list of the foreshadowing I used. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Foreshadows in "Kill Me Now"**

Chapter 1-Sirius's girlfriend is named Mary: Mary is from the Greek name Miriam, which means "sea of bitterness" or "false truth". We knew Sirius didn't really love her, and that his heart belonged to someone else.

Chapter 1-Lily strokes Harry's forehead: I quote from the chapter: "Lily crossed over and kneeled down in front of Harry, and stroked his perfectly smooth forehead." His forehead will not be smooth for much longer, we all know. This was emphasizing what will happen.

Chapter 2-The green glow on Harry's crib: When Lily goes in to help him fall back asleep, a light from outside is making an eerie green glow on his crib...just like the death curse will soon after.

Chapter 3-Harry's favorite toy: Quote from chapter: "Harry began grabbing for another toy. It was a little lightning bolt that made sounds when you pressed it." A lightning bolt...like his scar. Hmmm.....strange that he was attached to this toy.

Chapter 7-The silver ball extracted from James: Later, in book 4, all these balls come out of Voldemort's wand and connect with Harry's wand, remember?

Throughout the chapters: You may notice that the fire in the hearth is always in proportion to how James is feeling. It wasn't lit at the beginning, but the angrier he gets, the more I described the fire.

* * *

**Their Hogwarts Life**

I do not know if I made this clear, but, Lily was definitely the popular girl that had, like, seven boyfriends in one week. And James and his gang were like the popular guys who liked to make girls swoon, but never actually got who they wanted. In the end, James got Lily, but maybe it was more a high school romance? Sirius had tons of different girlfriends. He was a total player. I hope I made this clear in the chapters when James was yelling at Lily.

* * *

**The song**

Yes, I did name the story after the lyrics in that Killers song. If you read them, they go pretty perfectly with this story. I was amazed when I read them at how well they went with my idea, and so I was even more inspired. I hope you read it, it means a lot to me. He even mentions London in the song.

* * *

**Thank you!**

Once again, thanks to all my awesome reviewers. You guys rock. Really. Please tell friends about this story! It's different, right? How can you not like it? (Well unless you're a total :Lily James shipper.)

_**THE END**_


End file.
